shufflefandomcom-20200213-history
Really? Really!
''Really? Really! ''is the third installment of the Shuffle! series. It is a continuation of Kaede's path from the first Shuffle! visual novel. It has been translated into English as of 2014. Story Primula comes back to the Fuyou home as family. The King of Gods and King of the Devils perform an inspection of Primula's emotion control in front of Rin and Kaede, but right in the middle, Primula's magical force, which far exceeded their expectations, goes out of control and affects Kaede's mind. The various memories within Kaede are rearranged in tatters. As a result, Kaede is left in a state of utter confusion and falls asleep. Nobody knows when or if she will awaken. In order to return her memory to normal and wake her, Rin and his friends dive into Kaede's mental world. Inside lies their past together. Heroines This novel features six heroines: *Kaede Fuyou *Asa Shigure *Primula *Nadeshiko Benibara *Sakura Yae *Mayumi Thyme Gameplay Really? Really! Kaede has lost her memories and throughout the game, the player must try and fix them. Using keywords acquired from viewing various events in Kaede's memories, the player must connect the dots and build back Kaede's real memories. The player starts at a "crossroad" where different doors are available. By going through the events beyond the doors and correcting memories with the keywords earned on the way, the player receives a "memory" which he can "liberate" by watching. The player is allowed five errors per day to get the memories corrected. In order to get the CG for the scene, the player must have a 100% completion. If the player makes five errors in a day, the game ends. The player should also note that once he makes 3 mistakes out of the 5 allowed, the game allows a hint where the "life bar" flashes, notifying that a certain keyword must be used at this dialog. However, it does not reveal what keyword should be used, so it is possible that the player may not possess the keyword. In this case, he must "escape" and choose another path to find the keyword. Should the player feel that he does not have the appropriate keyword for the situation, the player has the option of escaping the scene (and even that particular event/time entirely), and then coming back later upon acquiring more keywords.This is possible as the player usually has access to multiple events to play back and correct in the "event selection" area. Upon completion of all the events of a day, the player is able to play back these memories from Kaede's point of view, providing interesting insights into her inner thoughts. This is the only time when Rin's lines are voiced. Other characters may also comment from time to time during these sequences. Manga Shortly before it's standard edition release, a Reallly? Really! manga was created. The manga was published by Kadokawa Shoten and written by Navel. The manga ran through January 10, 2007 to December 10, 2007 with a total of two volumes. Gallery Sakura10.png 04_really04.jpg 04_really05.jpg 11766.jpg 11769.jpg Music Opening Theme: Remember memories, by YURIA. Insert Song: Ageless Love, by Miyuki Hashimoto Ending Theme: Happy Dream, by YURIA. Videos Shuffle! Really? Really! OP Shuffle! Really? Really! OP full song Shuffle! Really? Really! OST- Ageless Love Really?Really!- Happy Dream by YURIA. Category:Games Category:Visual Novels Category:Translated Games